Different
by SweetestSarcasm
Summary: Tess Shiren was different from the average teen, she had special abilities. Her differences, although useful, were shunned and so was Tess. Not Trunks/Goten pairing!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

_I find that the very things that I get criticized for, which is usually being different and just doing my own thing and just being original, is the very thing that's making me successful._  
><em>-Shania Twain<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Different:<strong>

**1. **Unlike in form, quality, amount, or nature; dissimilar

**2. **Distinct or separate:

**3. **Various or assorted

**4. **Differing from all others; unusual

It really didn't matter _how _you defined it, if you were different you were outcasted. Humans seemed to lack to comprehension to understand that no one was the _same,_ that everyone had a quality that made them different than others. However, Tess Shiren's _were_ greater than most others on the Earth. Tess had a great power that seemed to upset every belief the race had, but rather than embrace the sudden change they shunned it. Shunned her.

It hardly came as a surprise to learn the girl was an orphan. What parents would want such a freak?

..

Like always she was isolated from her peers. Tess hardly minded, she was a loner by nature and even _ if_ she_ was_ near the other students she would be jeered at and teased. In all honesty, the teen felt bad for them, they were a stubborn, mindless people. Arrogant fools, the lot of them.

Her feet danced over the overly-green grass as she made her way to her spot by an old tree. She swiched the capsule holding her lunch to her left hand as she hoped into the tree. She heard a few people gasp at her 'bold move' and rolled her eyes. Her feet met the second highest branch and she sat herself down, hidden from veiw. She laid her head back onto the rough bark of the tree and closed her eyes.

After eating her lunch she heard movement beneath her tree and she cracked her eyes open, looking through a space in the shrubbery towards the Earth. About four older, larger kids appeared in the tiny teens view and she narrowed her eyes at the group.

"Oi, Freak!" The largest of the gang called out to her."Get your arse down here!"

She sighed quietly and hopped down from her perch in the giant tree.

"Hello." She greeted them in her naturally quiet voice.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked crudely as his friends laughed. "Appealing to your true nature?"

She scoffed and wondered if that statement was meant to be an insult, because if it was she'd have to say it was the least orginal of all the ones she'd heard.

"I was sitting, actually. It _had_ a really view, too, that is...until some very unsightly imbeciles blocked it..." She replied with a small smile.

They glared hatefully at the smarter girl.

"Is that so?" The apparent leader questioned spitefully, his eyes narrowed slightly.

She'd happened upon similar stiuations as these often so she knew what was coming as she carefully jumped out of the way of a forceful puch.

The bulky boy growled and looked over at his friends, they nodded and charged as well.

She smiled at the enraged bullies as they ran at her to attack but did nothing to stop them. At the last possible second, however, just as they were about to stike her, she sliped out of range easily.

"It is not wise to challenge an opponent bent on rage." She spoke calmly, clasping her hands behind her back, retaining her smile.

"Will you shut up!" The leader shouted, thoroughly irritated. "And for God's sake stop smiling!"

She laughed quietly."Is there anything I can do that won't upset you, Your Majesty?"

The boys moved to attack Tess again but before they could take two steps a voice belonging to neither party spoke up.

"Hey! What are you four doing?" It questioned incredulously.

She sighed slightly as two bodies moved into her view of the bigger students and she looked toward the clear sky before moving away from the scene toward the campus.

* * *

><p>She tapped her pencil noiselessly as she waited for the remander of her class to finish the test she had finished nearly half an hour ago. The bell signaling the end of the school day would ring soon and she couldn't safely say she was ready to leave, but she was itching for the real fights that she could find there. She smirked to herself as she remembered the tournament that was this weekend, she was definetly ready to wipe the floor with the other fighters there. The no weapon rule, however, was a real let down as she was weapons fanatic.<p>

She slid from her seat and glided towards the door about a moment before the bell rang, managing to exit the room before her peers had even collected their belongings. No one was in the hall yet as she nearly skipped down the hall in her current excitment. She skidded to a halt as she collided with a hard mass, assuming it was an object, the small-framed teen hung her looked at the ground shaking her head at her own clumsiness.

"Whoops," Her head shot up at the voice.

"Goten, see, this is why you don't have a girlfriend!" A new voice said mockingly."I apologize for my friends lack of cooridination."

She grinned lightly at the pair she'd smashed into, she had a feeling she would like them.

"Not a problem, My good Sir." She bowed teasingly.

They chuckled at her display of false formality. Her laughs died in her throat and she narrowed her eyes as she relized another party had joined them.

Who would it be but her four challeger from lunch? The simpletons of course glared at the quick witted teen, a gesture she returned with a bright grin.

"'Elo boys!" She waved at the glaring group.

"Yeah, Hey." The leader returned sarcastically."What I want to know is how you were able to show us up. We don't really like that."

She allowed her eyes to slide over to the boys as the prices clicked into place, they were the boys who'd stopped the fight. Small world.

"You assume they're isn't better fighters than yourselves in this world? Martial artist who've chosen to spend their entire lives fighting?" She answered lightly.

As they attempted another sloppy onslaught, the girl sighed and blocked all the offending limbs.

"Oi!" The lavender haired male called breaking the attackers up again.

Tess hiked her bag farther up her shoulder and turned to the restrained bullies."Are you four competing in the World Martial Arts tournament this Saturday?"

Two of the boys scoffed at her and the others rolled their eyes. The leader shook his head at her as though she was a naive child.

"No, do you know who goes to those tournaments? They would crush anyone who couldn't lift a car!"

She smiled lightheartedly and made a 'hmm' noise as she rocked on her heels.

"Guess I won't be seeing you boys there then." She grinned a tad at the end.

They snorted a negative before what she had said clicked.

"Are you going to watch?" The buff boy sneered.

"Nope," She popped the 'p' and finished smirking dangerously."I'm going to win."

They gawked at the seemingly lighthearted girl as she continue down the hall towards the glass school doors.

_Who is this strange teen, Tess Shiren? What will happen at the World Martial Arts Tournament? Get the answers in the next addition of 'Different'..._


End file.
